After The Sunrise A Harry Potter Epilogue Series
by DaggersOfEmotion
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen and dark wizards and creatures alike have scattered. The Second Wizarding War is finally over- but is there something darker looking on the horizon? Will dark forces lay at bay or is something sinister brewing in the shadows?
1. Introduction

After The Sunrise Info

You guessed it! I'm back and ready to keep telling the tale of Harry and Jenny.

As you (hopefully) know, this is the order of their stories:

Brick By Boring Brick

Come Back To Me

Far Away

How Far We've Come

There are a lot of things I would change if I could, but it's already been out there and you guys are so attached to how things are (plus, i'm too lazy to rewrite all of that!) that i'm simply going nto continue and hope that I don't come across any holes or contradictions in the story (especially with my new ideas).

I'm going to reread what I started for After The Sunrise already, maybe revising it a bit, and then continue on with the story. In this story I am planning on filling in some of the blanks from Michelle (Jenny's mom) and Sirius' while Jenny and Harry's story continues to build.

Of course i'll have all that good Ron/Hermione stuff in there too. I'm actually quite looking forward to writing about those two! XD

Please rate/message so I know how many people are still interested in my story!

Thanks so much for being patient! (Or for simply holding in your impatience or however you dealt with the long wait)

You might be wondering why I have been so inactive. It's because i'm now in college (i'm taking Summer classes right now, too) and am basically working 364 days a year, so writing has been put in the backseat for a bit. I've just started rewatching the HP movies and I started getting all of these ideas for stories! (Not necessarily this one, but it got my attention focused on it)

In August i'll be gone all month on a trip to Ghana (Africa) through my university, so i'm not sure if that means i'll be writing a lot there and posting when I get back or if it means I will go back on hiatus and stop writing for a bit. Basically, I can't guaruntee anything, but I love writing, I love this story, and most importantly- I love my readers!


	2. Together With The Sundown

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

Jenny's POV

After a while the crowd dissipated and I found myself being passed from embrace to embrace, ending with Meghan. The last Marauder broke into fresh tears as she cradled me in her arms, her last connection to my mother. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized the life she would live, now. The love of her life was gone; he had died in a war to protect those he loved; his wife, his son. The Weasleys, my proxy family, had lost a cherished member. Fred, the light of the family, a half of a whole, a brother and son, lost. As I passed the row of bodies I recognized many others; Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and at least a dozen others, some mangled beyond recognition. Outside was a skewed row of Death Eaters, Voldemort's body among them, who had been collected for identification. I grimaced, knowing that my father's body would not be among them.

"It's me," a voice muttered in my ear. I turned my head and, seeing no one, deduced that it was Harry.

"Why are you under the cloak?" I whispered.

"I don't want to be followed. Get Ron and Hermione, I want to fill you in"

And so I walked over to where Ron and Hermione sat, their fingers entwined as they shared sweet nothings, blissfully relishing in finally being together without any dark threats looming over them.

"Will you come with us?" I asked them. They looked up at me and, after a moment, understood that I meant Harry and I. They stood hand in hand and we walked out of the Great Hall together. As we walked I felt Harry's hand slip out from beneath the cloak and entwine with mine. We walked out of the wreckage until we stood by the edge of the castle, not another soul in sight. Harry took off the cloak and pulled out three pieces of wood: the two halves of his broken Phoenix feather wand and the elder wand. I watched grimly as I remembered Harry's face when he first saw the broken wand. He pointed the elder wand at his broken one and muttered _reparo_. The wand resealed, the strings of the phoenix feather pulling together as the wood melded back together in perfect form.

"So that means…" Ron asked as Harry put his newly repaired wand back in his pocket.

"It's mine," Harry said, holding the elder wand thoughtfully in his hand.

"You're going to keep it?" Hermione asked.

"Are you mental? Of course he is!"

"If I die a natural death, that'll be the end of it," Harry said, "the power will be broken."

"But once others find out you have it, Harry, they'll come after you. It'll bring more trouble than it's worth," I said with concern. Harry simply stared at the wand, turning over thoughts in his head.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Ron asked.

_Snap_.

Harry now held two halves of the elder wand, the magic of the wand core free from its wooden capsule. I watched as Harry hurled the pieces over the edge of the castle and into the river below, gone forever.

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

/

Harry's POV

As Hermione and Ron walked back to the Great Hall, I had no desire to watch the bodies of my friends be sent to their families via floo network, so I parted with them and headed for the lake. I took Jenny's hand as we walked, passing Dumbledore's tomb on the way and as I snuck a glance at her face I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. We reached the black lake and I sat down with her next to me, staring in silence as the sun reflected its light on the water's surface.

"I was so scared," Jenny said softly, her voice barely a whisper, but I knew that she had been the first to speak. "When I saw you there… I thought you were…"

I didn't make her finish; instead I took her hand and spoke.

"I did it for you, you know… so you could live better lives… all of you…"

I pulled her into my arms and she curled up against my chest.

"I know why you did it, Harry"

"It was so hard, when I heard you scream I thought it would have driven me over the edge, but then I saw you fight back- it was all I could do to keep still. Believe me, I wanted to- if there was some way to have told you without putting you in more danger-"

She cut me off with a kiss, the first since the war had ended. In that moment I knew that she understood. That I would have told her if I could have, to have spared her the pain.

"_Never_ do that again"

/

Jenny's POV

"You need to get that checked, Jenny," I said as we sat on the couch in the common room.

"I'll go to the hospital wing as soon as you do, Harry. You're in much worse condition"

"I'm fine," I assured her. I was much more worried about her than myself. Even now, sitting in the Gryffindor common room beside the warming fire, her skin looked pallid. A red gash glowed across her cheek, accompanied by purple and green bruises, burns, cuts, scrapes, and blood, both dry and fresh.

"No, you're not, Harry! You're bleeding and bruised and-"

"Why don't we all go together?" Hermione suggested.

"We're worried about you too, mate," Ron said.

"I'm fine, really," I said, looking at each of them. Seeing the mangled state accompanied by their determined and concerned faces made me realize that I had to agree. "Fine, but in the morning. They're probably overflowing with patients up there"

"Jenny?" Hermione asked, looking to her for an opinion on the compromise.

"Okay, fine. We'll clean up and rest, then we'll go see Madame Pomfrey first thing in the morning," Jenny agreed.

"So, now that we're all in agreement… do you think the kitchens are open?" Ron said.

"You're relentless," Hermione rolled her eyes and, taking his hand, led him toward the hall.

"Just a few more minutes?" I asked Jenny, who looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Okay," she said. I stretched out across the couch, my head lying in her lap. She stroked my hair as I closed my eyes, the warm firelight making the back of my eyelids glow as if I had been looking directly at the sun.

/

Jenny's POV

"Jenny, we brought some food, in case you're hungry," Hermione said, holding out a couple of rolls and a handful of carrots. "Unfortunately, Ron ate the food we brought for Harry"

"That's okay, we can share," I yawned, realizing I had dozed off.

"Looks like you won't have to," Ron said. I looked down to see Harry deep in his sleep, his head lolling to the side. My gaze lingered and I realized his eyes were moving behind his eyelids as if he were having a nightmare.

"Harry," I said as I pushed the hair from his face. I frowned, seeing that his scar seemed to be bleeding.

"His scar… it's bleeding… Why is it bleeding?" Hermione said.

"Let's get him upstairs," I said, looking to Ron, who nodded. Together, the three of us managed to carry him up the stairs and into his bed. We stood around him, taking deep breaths from the physical strain on our already weary bodies.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Jenny," Hermione said.

"Right," I said, following her back to our dorms. I took the first shower while she did laundry, mending and cleaning the clothes we still had. It seemed like it had been centuries since I had the pleasure of a nice hot shower and, thankfully, it came complete with shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and facial scrub. It felt like heaven, aside from the stinging of my wounds and the fact I had to avoid the cuts on my face.

I wrapped myself in a warm towel and wrapped my hair up in another, twisting it up and tucking the end in to secure it. When I looked into the mirror I saw a completely different girl than from before the shower. Before I was caked in dirt and blood, my clothes torn and soiled. Now I was… pristine. Even my wounds were clean. My hair was back to its original golden color that had dulled over the past few months. My lips seemed a lighter color than usual, but after a hot meal that would probably change as well. I even had pink cheeks, which was undoubtedly brought about by the heat of the shower, but would surely return on its own soon enough. Merlin's beard- I must have looked like a banshee before!

As Hermione cleaned up, I ate the food she had left on the dresser for me. It wasn't hot or fresh, but it was exactly what I needed. I put on some clean clothes, including flannel pajama pants, and devoured my carrots one by one as I sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she towel-dried her hair.

"I can't sleep here," I said.

"It's Hogwarts, it's our home"

"No, I mean I can't sleep _here_. I don't want to be away from Harry, not after all that's happened. I feel as if… if I let him out of my sight he'll leave me again…"

I looked out the window to see a rich blood orange sky still clinging to the horizon, filling the air with its dark light, together with the sundown.


	3. Healing

Harry's POV

I woke with a start, sitting up with my wand in my hand, suddenly alert. I didn't know where I was, or where my glasses were.

"It's okay, Harry, you're safe," Jenny's voice called from nearby. I relaxed, reaching to my left and groping around for my glasses. My hunch had been correct- they were on my bedside table.

"How did I get up here?" I asked as I put on my glasses, the world suddenly in clear view. Jenny had been sitting on the edge of a nearby bed and was now standing.

"We carried you up after you fell asleep," she said, "you looked like you were having a nightmare… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's more the absence of Voldemort, really. It's weird not having him in my head, you know?"

She nodded, but she didn't actually know, she was just sympathetic. It was fine, really, because there was no way for her to know first hand what it's like to have Voldemort inside your head your whole life. I was only just beginning to know what it was like to _not_ have him in my head. I looked over to Ron's bed to see him passed out across it while Hermione was curled up on Seamus' bed.

"You all stayed with me?"

"Of course, Harry. How could we not?"

Of course, I expected nothing less from my ever-devoted friends. They were always there for me, why should they stop just because the worst is over?

"I brought you some food from the kitchen. They didn't have anything made when I went down there, I hope you don't mind…" Jenny said, gesturing to the plate of fruit and toast on my bedside table.

"It's great, thanks Jenny," I said, but I didn't feel up to eating. Her face was filled with concern as she gave me a small smile. I pulled my legs up so I didn't take up the whole bed and Jenny took advantage and sat down in front of me, crossing her legs as if we were about to share secrets and needed to be close to prevent any wandering ears from tapping in.

"When I was in the forest, after Voldemort killed me-"

Jenny looked like she was about to speak, but remained silent, so I kept going.

"I was in King's Cross station, only it was cleaner. Dumbledore was there and he said that because I let Voldemort kill me, the horcrux was destroyed. He also said that because Voldemort used my blood to return, my mum's protection is in both of us, and that's why I could choose whether I'd live or move on"

"And you chose to come back," she said. I nodded and she gave me a watery smile.

"Of course he did," I turned to see Ron and Hermione had woken up, "Harry never does the easy thing"

"He does the right thing," Hermione finished.

"You two are finishing each other's sentences now, eh?" Jenny laughed. I realized they all looked clean and refreshed, though still tired and weary behind their smiles.

"I need a shower"

"You need a lot more than one shower, mate," Ron said, making a face. I laughed, but noticed Jenny's nose crinkled up, too.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I said, heading for the bathroom and starting the water. I could hear them talking beyond the bathroom door, but I couldn't hear the words clearly enough to know what they were saying.

/

Jenny's POV

"Are you sure that's all you have?" I asked while looking down at the worn clothes Hermione had dug from her bag. "I'll check my bag again," I said and put my mokeskin pouch on Harry's bed, opening the mouth of it as much as possible before nearly submerging my entire upper half in it. I sifted through the assorted contents until I found a pair of pants.

"Find anything?" Hermione's voice called from all around me.

"Almost!" I shouted, grabbing a shirt that was under them along with some boxers. "Got them!" I felt a hand grasp the back of my shirt and pull me back. "Thanks, Ron," I said and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To give Harry something to change into," I said with a tone of finality in my voice. He didn't argue.

"Harry, I got- oh, sorry," I said, looking away.

"It's okay," Harry said as he grabbed a towel, "You brought me clothes?"

"Yeah," I said, looking back to find Harry standing there with a towel around his waist, dripping wet, without his glasses, and very battered, despite being clean. It didn't take long for our lips to meet, my arms wrapped around his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair and down my back, unable to resist celebrating the fact we had survived- both of us alive and together against all odds.

"Get dressed, I want to get you looked at," I said as I pulled away. I handed him his glasses and left so he could get changed. As I shut the door behind me, I saw that Hermione and Ron were blushing and looking in different directions. I wondered what I had interrupted, but then I looked down and saw that my entire front was damp, and I probably had wet handprints on my backside as well. Either way, I shrugged and walked over to Harry's bed, stringing my mokeskin pouch over my shoulder. "So, ready to go to the hospital wing?" I asked. They nodded and got up as soon as Harry emerged from the bathroom.

We walked to the hospital wing together, a distinctly unpleasant smell still lingering in the air from the battle that had been raging on only yesterday. We took an unfortunate shortcut through a gaping hole in the wall of the corridor. We entered the hospital wing to find it surprisingly low on occupants, albeit there were still quite a few.

"Where is everyone?" I asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"The more serious ones left for St. Mungo's earlier this morning, although they're practically overflowing. I'm sure people are going to be turned out if they keep admitting at the current rate. When that happens, they'll be sent here, no doubt. As for the others, I'm sure they're just as stubborn as you. Who's first?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Harry," I said quickly.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, if you could remove your shirt," she said. Harry took off his shirt, which already had bloodstains since his shower this morning. Hermione gasped at the sight of his wounds, but I had already seen them this morning. New and old wounds covered his skin, scars from the horcrux necklace, Nagini's bites, and a long scar running up his arm from when Voldemort was revived. A huge gash crossed his torso as well as many smaller cuts and countless bruises in varying colors. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and began to wave it over Harry's various wounds, most of them healing rather quickly. Some of the more serious ones, however, seemed to require more work.

She returned with a handful of potions, handing him one to drink while putting some sort of ointment over the gash on his chest.

"Every morning with breakfast," she said as Harry drank the small vial. It must have tasted foul, because he seemed to be forcing himself to swallow it. "Without missing a day, Mr. Potter, or else you'll have to start over!" She handed him more of the vials, which he took rather unhappily.

"Wouldn't want that," Harry said as she wrapped his chest to prevent more blood loss.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, entering the hospital wing, "Minister Kingsley is in the head- I mean- my office. He wants to speak with you right away"

"I'll come with," I said.

"Absolutely not! You need looking after, Miss Bennett," Madame Pomfrey said. I was about to assure her that it could wait, but Harry spoke before I could.

"She's right," Harry said. "If he's going to see me, he's going to see all of us."

"I- very well, Mr. Potter. Please come without delay. Get your treatment and come to my office promptly"

/

Harry's POV

Jenny was next, only Madame Pomfrey pulled a privacy screen around them. I could tell by her silhouette that she was undressing and turned respectfully away. I glanced over at Ron to see that the ceiling had caught his attention and seemed to be exuberantly fascinating. Hermione seemed to be straining to see who else was in the hospital wing and paid no mind to Jenny or our efforts to ignore her.

I glanced at Jenny's silhouette every once in a while, but never long enough to blush, just to check how far along in her treatment she was- honestly.

The curtain slid back and Ron volunteered Hermione to go next. He glanced furtively at Hermione behind the curtain, his face shamefully red. Jenny seemed to find it amusing, from the smirk on her face, but didn't comment on it.

"I'm glad Kingsley's Minister, even if it's only temporary. What do you think he wants?" Jenny asked.

"Probably to hear what happened. Outside you, Ron, and Hermione, no one knows much about any of this"

"Have you thought about what you want to tell him? We can't share everything," she said. I nodded in agreement. If others found out about things such as Horcruxes or the Hallows, it would lead to another dark uprising.

"I'll tell them some of it, leaving out certain things. I don't want to tell the story more than I have to"

Hermione stepped out from the curtain and let Ron go in, his sheepish expression not going unnoticed.

"How often do you have to take yours?" she asked, referring to Jenny's potions. "I've got to take mine every half hour for the next few hours," she snuck a quick glance toward the curtain before looking back at Jenny.

"Every hour until I run out, which should be around dinner. They taste revolting- I'm glad I'll get to wash it down with some pumpkin juice."

Ron emerged from his exam with a large tube of cream.

"Where are your potions?"

"I don't have any. All I have is this cream for my burns."

"Lucky," I muttered.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving"


	4. Back To Hogwarts

Jenny's POV

The Great Hall still had a couple of the tables up and food spread across it as if it were the welcoming feast at the start of the term. Thankfully, the kitchens hadn't been harmed in the battle. We sat down at the table and began to fill our plates.

"Attention everyone!" McGonagall announced from the front of the Great Hall, standing where Dumbledore once stood when he gave his announcements. "I'd like to start off with some news. Kingsley Shackelbolt is now interim Minister of Magic. Beginning tomorrow, Hogwarts will begin renovation in order to prepare for next term; however, emergency housing is still available to those who require it. With that said, I would like to thank you all for your bravery and honor the fallen. Please, enjoy your meal in memory of all who fought in the Second Wizarding War and congratulations to everyone for our victory!"

There was an enormous cheering before the hall full of hungry war veterans ready to clean out the entire kitchen, should the elves allow it. The conversational buzz of the Great Hall was kept at a minimum for its occupants were either too focused on eating or too sick in the heart to bear to speak.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said as she trudged over to us. "We're heading back to the Burrow, soon. Fill up!"

Ah, the Burrow. Memories of quidditch in the backyard, snowball fights in the front, and hot breakfasts inside filled me with a sense of yearning for my home. It had been nearly a year since I'd been there and every second now was one closer to going back. There was nothing I wanted more than to fall asleep in my bed there and wake up to a nice hot breakfast with my resident gingers.

After we ate, we all gathered by a fireplace and, one by one, entered the green flames. When I emerged from the Burrow's fireplace, my jaw dropped instantly. The place was torn apart as if it had been through a disaster. Apparently, the others didn't know about it, because Mrs. Weasley had a look of sheer horror upon her face. Not only were things strewn everywhere, but also furniture itself had been smashed and tossed around. Death eaters had ransacked the place, leaving no stone unturned.

"Mrs. Weasley-" Harry began with an apologetic tone.

"Oh, it's quite alright dear. This serves as the perfect opportunity to redecorate. Why don't you go outside while Arthur and I decide how to go about this," she said, trying to smile, but it just looked like she was going to cry. Ron took Hermione's hand and they went out the back door. I turned to Harry and, wordlessly, our fingers laced together as we walked to the back door.

"Why do you think she sent us out back?" Hermione asked. I exchanged glances with her, my eyes telling her all she needed to know. Mrs. Weasley didn't want us to see her cry.

We stayed outside for quite some time. We left the house to Mrs. Weasley, for she above all of us deserved some peace to mourn all that she had lost.

I knew that I could have cried, I had every right to, but I couldn't. Fred wouldn't have wanted it. Instead, I just sat down on the dewy grass, untainted by the battles that had raged on. My eyes were closed so tight that my head began to ache and I felt dizzy. I dug my hands into the grass and held on with both hands, grounding myself to the earth. I hoped that it would be enough to keep me safe from any chaos that might be looming overhead.

Suddenly, I found myself falling backwards. Apparently, I had been gripping the grass a little too hard, for my fistfuls of grass were ripping up the earth beneath them. Two hands stopped me before I could fall too far so as to hit the ground and held me up until he could sit down behind me. I let go of the grass and turned to the side, his arms encasing me in warmth.

"Stay"

"I'll never leave you"

I pictured Fred cracking some joke, relishing in all of the material we had just given him to tease us with. I couldn't hold back tears after that.

/

Hermione's POV

"Are you sure you don't need help, Mrs. Weasley?" I offered, watching helplessly as she busied herself with breakfast.

"I'm quite all right, dear," she responded, swishing her wand to set the table with a row of plates filled with steaming food. Only mere seconds before the table was lined with gingers, although a few were still missing.

"Hermione, dear, can you go get the others?"

_Finally, a way I can help_. I walked down the hall to Jenny's room and found her and Harry lying on top of her bed. They looked so at peace, Jenny's head curled under Harry's, his arm around her, not a trace of sorrow on their faces. It pained me to have to disrupt this moment of bliss, for I knew that when they woke up they would return to the same melancholy state that I was in, however cheerful I seemed. The war was over and we had won, which is more than I could hope for, but our losses still weighed us down, even if we didn't show it as much as we did when the wounds were fresh.

"Jenny-," I said, touching her gently on the shoulder. Her eyes popped open so fast that I jumped back. Good thing, too, because she sat straight up on high alert. "It's only me, Jenny," I said calmly as she realized she was safe. Even on nights that we don't have nightmares, even on the nights where we are able to sleep for a few hours without waking with a start, it is not uncommon for us to make sharp movements as if we were still in the heat of a battle, especially if woken up from our sleep. Jenny stared at me, unblinking. "Breakfast," I said simply, to which she nodded in understanding, "i'll see you in a minute, then."

The eating area had been expanded a bit, thanks to the "remodeling" we had finished the past week or so. We had all chipped in, whether it was with ideas or by executing the furnishing. The old furniture had almost entirely been destroyed, which lent to the purchase of new tables, couches, beds, chairs, and basically anything that the death eaters felt was tempting to rip apart. Jenny and Harry took care of a lot of the new purchases under the mutual unspoken agreement that none of them would ever tell Mrs. Weasley. Actually, it was mostly Harry but they've become so inseparable that you might as well say both of their names. Want to go grocery shopping with me, Jenny? Sure, let me just go get Harry… It's a bit annoying, actually.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Mrs. Weasley exploded as Ron set down his glass on the table instead of on his coaster. As he picked it back up I dabbed the water ring from the wood and slid his coaster under his glass.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm sorry…" Mrs. Weasley said, squeezing the edge of the table for a moment as she composed herself. "Let's just enjoy breakfast, shall we?"

"Good morning," Harry said lowly as he began to cut his pancakes, trying not to acknowledge that Mrs. Weasley was having a minor relapse.

"Slept well, I take it?" George smirked. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and Jenny dropped her head and hid her face behind her hair. I giggled, knowing full well that they were in their clothes when I found them, but I didn't say anything because just that one small comment brought so much happiness to the table that I relished in her smiles.

/

Jenny's POV

"Miss Bennett, Mr. Potter, you have five minutes. Everyone seems to have arrived, we're just waiting on a few stragglers."

I nodded and made my way to the front of the crowd of chairs filled with solemn faces. Elves were running up and down all of the aisles passing out glasses of fire whiskey to those who seemed like they were about to break.

"Winky," I said, grateful to see the little elf approaching me.

"Fire Whiskey, Miss Bennett?"

"Please," I said, my eyes wide with impatient desire.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you," Harry said, downing his and returning it onto the tray.

"You ready?" I said, looking at him, hoping to see a look of determination on his face to solidify my own.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

As we walked up to the front, we passed Hogwarts students, staff, families and friends of the deceased. It seemed like the entire magical population had come together to pay their respects. Finally we came to the front row to see the remaining order members looking up at us with respect.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome to Hogwarts for this important ceremony. Behind us we have a monument to all who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Every fallen hero's face and name is inside," she gestured to the tomb. It was large enough to walk into, the stone walls nearly transparent, but just visible enough for the sunlight to hit it in such a magnificent manner that it was almost too bright and positive for the situation— but who knows, the light could be a message from them that we should keep our chins up and to remember that they chose to fight no matter the cost and that they don't regret their sacrifice. I watched, mesmerized, as the light bounced off of the engravings, making the portraits of their faces almost seem like they were smiling.

"Um… Hi," Harry gained our attention, "Thanks for coming, everyone, and I welcome you. We have gathered here today to pay our respects to those who died in this fight against evil in order to make the both the wizarding and muggle worlds a safe place for everyone, but we shouldn't just pay our respects to those we are laying to rest today. We should pay our respects to all of those who have given their lives for this moment- this day- where we are able to live without fear of the Dark Lord."

There was a moment of dead silence before I began to speak.

"Today, however, is not a day of rejoicing, but a day of remembrance- to remember the hardships, losses, and victories. To remember that those who we have lost chose to fight for us and that they are happy- wherever they are- knowing that we made it through. We have all had moments of fear and doubt, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your sacrifices and for fighting alongside us, knowing that one day the sun would rise, even after the darkest of nights." One by one, everyone in the audience stood up and raised their wands in agreement, gratitude, and respect.

/

Harry's POV

Tomorrow is Fred's funeral and I had been to so many funerals this week that it felt as if my emotions had run dry. We had just returned from Colin Creevey's funeral and I had found myself isolated on the roof with a bottle of firewhiskey. He had been underage, but the stubborn kid must have slipped back in so he could fight. Colin had been to brave and just for his own good, and the guilt and sorrow of his death gnawed at me right down to the core.

I could hear Jenny climbing onto the roof and walking toward me. I knew the sound of her stride like I knew my own heartbeat. She sat down beside me in her pajamas— barefoot even though it was brisk from the hour.

I took another swig of firewhiskey before handing it to her. She took a drink before sighing into the night.

"What do you think is going to happen, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've just come out of a long period of darkness and war. Do you think that we might have a chance at a normal life now that it's over? That we might get a chance at peace?"

"It would be the fair thing, but when has fate ever treated us kindly?"

"I consider myself lucky. We lost a lot of good people, but we still have each other, and Ron, and Hermione. Now that it's all over, we have a chance to start over and live a life without fear. We could have easily died in that war, Harry, but we didn't— we've been given a second chance at life— and even though I feel empty, and mournful, and glad all at once, I know that I don't have to worry about losing anyone else and that offers more solace than I could ever ask for."


	5. Fred's Funeral

Jenny's POV

Fred's funeral had to be the hardest one to bear, yet. George had controlled most of the planning and, although we were offered any spot we wanted on Hogwarts grounds, George was determined to have him buried here, at the Burrow.

I stood there in my red dress, the one I had worn at the Yule Ball, which seemed like a lifetime ago. The funeral colors were, under the insistence of George, to be Gryffindor colors. George wanted the funeral to have the essence of Fred, the life, light, happiness, and all that he loved, which meant Gryffindor colors. Since I was blonde, it only seemed logical that I wear a red dress. I helped Ginny into her shimmering gold dress and heels. I held my hair up as she hooked the gold and ruby necklace Harry gave me around my neck. I was happy that Fred's funeral was different than the others, it made it seem like he wasn't really gone.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to face my freckle-faced sister who was, admittedly, taller than me, now. She nodded, too afraid that she would choke if she tried to utter a word.

/

George's POV

Who knows how much time had passed as I stared into my mirror. Until today, I had avoided every mirror in the house. Now, I held the spot where my ear once was, knowing that if I covered it I would be looking at my brother before me.

We had often joked that even with our combined lifetimes we would never run out of pranks. As we jumped over the age line of the Goblet of Fire, we smiled to ourselves, knowing that we'd go through it all together— 'til the very end.

"Cheer up, Georgie," I said to myself, "you've got a tough crowd waiting for you, but you've got to get them to smile, and you can't do that until you've done it."

I walked into the kitchen to reunite with my family before the ceremony. We walked slowly and silently, but once we were outside, it was hard to feel heavy-hearted. The sun lit every shadow in our wake; the clouds had seemingly parted out of respect. It was the perfect day to remember Fred— It was exactly as he would have wanted it. The chairs before the podium and casket lined back so far you would think all of Hogwarts had attended. Even Draco Malfoy was here, albeit he seemed to have slipped into the back with hope of remaining unnoticed. Still, I was glad he came; it meant that he wanted to let Fred know he was sorry, and was even risking being here when he is probably on the run from his past betrayals. It was fitting that so many people came; Fred was a light for all of us and helped us stay strong through his wit and humor.

Kingsley stood in front of us as minister and led the ceremony. About halfway through I realized we were all holding hands, something that we did without planning or conscious knowledge, until I broke the chain and rose to speak.

"Hello," I spoke, my voice catching a bit, but I did my best to be strong. "This morning, I found a stack of papers under Fred's bed. I reckon about a year ago, he accepted that he might not make it out of this, and wrote his will and letters to everyone in his family, including you three and Adrienne, because even though there's no blood between you, Fred loved you as if you were his proper family"

"Now I won't stand up here and read them all, but I thought I'd read a bit of mine," I said, reaching into my pocket and unfolding the delicate parchment…

_Georgie,_

_This war is unpredictable and dangerous, and I've decided to write to everyone I love. There is so much I want to say to all of you, but I just can't say it properly without cracking a joke, because if I don't I think I would break down on the spot. This has to be the hardest letter of them all, because you're my brother, my twin, my Georgie. Whenever we were young and no one would play with me, you were there, like an insta-friend. We would play jokes and tease the others; we would know things as if we shared the same thoughts. There is no one I would rather be tied to than you, Georgie, because you're as much a part of me as I am of you. I love you, Georgie. _

_Fred_

I looked up to find that nearly everyone was crying. The first row in particular was waterworks, especially Adrienne, who would probably cry herself dry if she kept going at it.

"For twenty years I've lived with this git and never once has he had the guts to speak of any of this. Only in death did he have the courage to speak from his heart. Tell me, isn't he an arse?"

This brought up a chorus of laughter, lighting up their sallow and worn expressions.

"You see, Fred? Everyone agrees with me," I looked over at my brother's coffin.

This brought about more laughter.

"Even though he's an arse, we all love him, because he made up for it by loving us unconditionally, even though it wasn't always voiced. This war has reminded me that life is too short to waste any chance of true happiness and it was Fred's death that helped put everything into perspective. So today I'd like to ask something of all of you; when you leave today, please tell your family and friends how much you love them. Don't wait until it's too late."

I stood there for a moment, a ghost of a smile on my face as I blinked back tears.

"That said, I love you Mum and Dad, for everything you have given me. I love you Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Jenny, all of my cousins, and even you, Aunt Muriel"

Aunt Muriel grunted in displeasure, but I saw Jenny smile at that comment.

"I love my future in-laws, Harry, Hermione, and of course, Adrienne, Lee, Oliver, Katie, and Angelina"

"And those who've lived in the Burrow might not have noticed, but Fred would always sing in the shower. Unfortunately, I was always able to hear his squawking," this earned another round of chuckles, "he never spoke of it, but Fred really did like to sing. With that in mind, I'd like to sing a song in tribute to Fred, with Jenny's help."

I watched as Jenny stood from her seat, pulling her guitar from her mokeskin pouch below her seat, and stood beside me, waiting for my signal. I nodded and closed my eyes…

_It's empty in the valley of your heart_

_The sun, it rises slowly as you walk_

_Away from all the fears_

_And all the faults you've left behind_

_The harvest left no food for you to eat_

_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_

_But I have seen the same_

_I know the shame in your defeat_

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_Cause I have other things to fill my time_

_You take what is yours and I'll take mine_

_Now let me at the truth_

_Which will refresh my broken mind_

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_

_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_

_I know my call despite my faults_

_And despite my growing fears_

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_So come out of your cave walking on your hands_

_And see the world hanging upside down_

_You can understand dependence_

_When you know the maker's land_

_So make your siren's call_

_And sing all you want_

_I will not hear what you have to say_

_Cause I need freedom now_

_And I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

_And I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

The whole place was silent after that. Slowly, one by one, wands were raised into the air as tribute. I turned and walked to Fred's casket and looked at his face for the first time since his death. I took out my letter to him and slipped it into his hand.

"I love you, Fred"


	6. Father's Day

Jenny's POV

"_I want to tell him_"

"_I'm the oldest, since Percy isn't—_"

"Oh, hush you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hand at us to be quiet.

"What are you kids on about now—"

"Happy Father's Day!" we all shouted, crowded around his bed. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by all of his children, save Percy. Hermione and Harry were there, too.

"Ah! You remembered!"

"We didn't just remember— we brought you gifts!" Ginny said, pulling hers out.

And so we went around giving him gifts, although only Harry, Hermione, and I gave him muggle gifts. Hermione gave him a book about how airplanes work, Harry gave him nail clippers, and I gave him a—

"What's this?"

"It's a Rubik's Cube. Muggles twist it around and mix up the colored blocks. Then they try to put it back"

"They actually do that?" Ron asked, scoffing a bit.

"And what do they try to accomplish with this?"

"Some muggles like to play with puzzles instead of sports"

"So it's like muggle quidditch?" George asked.

"No, that'd probably be soccer"

"Socker? Do they hit each other with socks?"

"No, they kick a black and white ball into goals"

"That sounds pointless. Quidditch is much better," Ron said confidently. I laughed, "of course it is— you _fly_ in quidditch. Muggles can only dream of flying"

"Flying? Why would they dream about flying?"

I smiled, but knew that if Ron and I kept going, we'd be talking all day, and today was about Mr. Weasley.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad"

His face lit up at once and he pulled me into a hug. Of course, George felt the need to jump on top, followed shortly by the rest of them.

"Happy Father's Day!"


	7. Lupin's Memorial

Jenny's POV

That night, Harry and I went to the roof again. Yes, we brought the firewhiskey, but we spent most of our time laying down and staring up at the stars, thinking about Fred's funeral and our letters from him.

_Jenny,_

_Even though I haven't known you longer than the others, I feel like you've been by my side all along. You have the pranking potential only a Weasley could have and I have been fortunate enough to have the pleasure of pranking with you these past few years. I wish we had more time together— who knows what devious plots we could have come up with— but I know that if you're reading this that we won't be able to. Please don't be sad that I'm gone, but rather smile when you are reminded of me. You've always been the strongest of all of us, Jenny, and I know that you'll see to it that those of us that are left are well cared for. _

_That reminds me, if you haven't seen Reggie in a while, he probably ran off to the garden, he seems to like it quite a bit. _

_Fred_

"I think I know what I want to do now, Harry. I want to be a Healer. It was my letter from Fred that helped me decide, really. I have the marks for it, I've got a bit of experience, my mum was a healer, and I reckon it's a good time to become a Healer. Madame Pomfrey's going to need help soon, anyway"

"I think that's great, Jenny," he said, turning to smile at me. I gave him a warm smile, pocketed my letter, and scooted closer so that we were next to each other. "I'm going to wait a bit before I start Auror training. I've had enough fighting for a lifetime, not to mention all of the loose ends that I've got to take care of"

After what seemed like only minutes, but I'm sure it was much longer than that, I took Harry's hand and got to my feet.

"Let's go inside— if we stay out here any longer we'll be hungover and sore tomorrow and we ought to be awake for Lupin's memorial"

/

Harry's POV

When we arrived at the funeral for Lupin, I wasn't surprised to see that hundreds of witches and wizards had gathered to pay their respects. Lupin had seen himself as an outcast due to his lycanthropy, bringing Meghan and their son down with him. He would have been surprised yet pleased to see that so many had come, whether they knew him or not, and that he was accepted as a hero by all. Hundreds had gathered to pay their respects to their fellow Order member, past Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, those who he had protected in the battle, had inspired, and those who simply dropped all prejudices to respect all of those who stood against Voldemort.

I held Jenny's hand as we approached Meghan, who was standing with her son in her arms. She smiled as well approached, and turned welcomingly, but my eyes were fixed on the little bundle in her arms, for this was my first time meeting my godson.

Bubbles of drool formed at little Teddy's mouth as he smiled up at us, his chubby little hands reaching out to grab Jenny's hair. She chuckled and lifted her finger for him to grab. It was so surreal, to see something so tiny and so vulnerable. To think that something as beautiful as this baby had not only made it through such a dark time, but also was actually born into it and is still shining with innocence.

"He knows a pretty girl when he sees one," Meghan laughed as she passed Teddy to Jenny.

"What color are his eyes?" she asked, staring profoundly into them.

"They aren't any definite color, that's just the thing. He's got his father's eyes," Meghan smiled softly, losing herself in a memory. "Do you mind watching him for a bit? Remus doesn't have any relatives to speak of, but I do believe Karen's husband has decided to come pay his respects and I would like to speak with him"

Jenny nodded, turning back to Teddy as Meghan walked away to talk to a very desolate looking man with dark rings under his eyes and a sallow complexion.

"I wonder if he has any connection to Lupin? She hasn't gone to greet anyone else, really," Jenny said, watching Meghan as well. It was only when Teddy pulled her hair that she turned away. "I really should have put my hair up," Jenny laughed, "Do you want to hold him, Harry?"

"Oh, I don't think—" _what if I drop him? I've never held a baby before and he doesn't look particularly durable. _Somehow, Jenny knew what I was thinking.

"You're his Godfather, Harry. It's your job to protect him. You won't drop him, I'd bet my life on it," she said reassuringly. I don't exactly see how she could make a promise based on my actions, but I quickly figured out that I was just nervous and should stop overthinking this. Even so, I couldn't help but feel like a clumsy giant as he was placed carefully into my arms. "Keep your elbow up… support his neck… there you go."

As I looked down at the little one in my arms, he started to make little mewing sounds. I chuckled, knowing instantly that I would be the Godfather for him that Sirius had strived to be for me. Teddy will have what I hadn't had— he will have a childhood surrounded by people who love him— and there is nothing that could keep me from making sure that happens.

I smiled as Jenny reached to tickle his stomach, causing him to giggle in merriment. At that moment, a Daily Prophet reporter snapped a picture.

"I want a copy of that," I said almost immediately, but not so soon that it would be part of the photo.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I'll have it sent tomorrow morning!"

/

Jenny's POV

The funeral wasn't too long or unbearable; it was in pleasant weather and in good company. I spent much of the time holding little Teddy or watching Harry hold him fondly. Seeing Harry hold Teddy made me want to smile and cry all at once. Even at Lupin's memorial, I felt his presence in his son, and it reassured me that everything would be okay. Teddy would grow up with a mother and two loving godparents. He would have a family life better than Harry's and mine combined, I would make sure of it.

After Harry gave his speech about Lupin, sharing memories and talking about how he had been a mentor, almost a father, and above all, a good man. He spoke of Lupin's good deeds and strong character, how he had been friends with his father, how he had protected Harry and helped him understand things about himself.

Then, it was my turn to speak.

"It is adversity that reveals a person's true character, and Lupin managed to live through life as an outcast without straying from his path. Remus Lupin was undoubtedly one of the greatest men I have ever known, and I know that he is happy that his wife and son can live in a world that is a bit brighter since he left. He is so unbelievably happy that his son will be able to grow up surrounded by people that love him and that he will know why his father died. He will know that he died a hero."

Finally, Meghan rose to speak, her son still resting in her arms.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming, I know Remus would hardly believe the turnout today. Humility was always one of his dominant traits; he never recognized how truly great he was. I wish he were here to see that the war ended in our favor, but I think he knew all along that it would turn out alright, even if he wasn't able to see it. I want to thank all of you for fighting together, despite your differences, and helping us make it through this war so that we may be at peace and our children can live in a world without fear, a world where there is no dark corner that can not be brought to light."


	8. Raising Teddy

Harry's POV

Jenny and I have been making regular visits to Meghan and Teddy. Sometimes I would have to leave to meet with Kingsley or other old Order members, and other times Jenny would be at the Hospital Wing under her internship as a Healer while I spent time with Teddy. Other times she would bring Teddy over to the Burrow and we would watch him while she and Molly spent time together or ran errands.

Today, I had come to Meghan's house to find Jenny sitting on the ground, Teddy sitting in front of her.

"Babababa," he grinned, repeating his new sound. His little fingers were curled around one finger on each of Jenny's hands. The way her face lit up when she was with him made me smile, but when she looked up at me something changed. She knew something had happened.

"Harry?" she asked, her smile growing smaller with every second I hesitated.

"They've raided Lestrange's house and they found a girl in her cellar— they've taken her to St. Mungo's. Meghan's gone over, she wants us to watch Teddy until she gets back"

"Who is it? Why has Meghan gone?"

"Dunno, maybe she was the first to respond. Gone to identify her, maybe."

"Is she alive?"

"Beaten, half-starved, and mad, but alive"

She nodded, withdrawing into herself as she tried to recount who the girl might be, remembering who had been missing, who had been killed, who she had seen since the battle. I scooped up Teddy, spinning him around in a fit of giggles.

/

Hermione's POV

I woke up to find both Jenny and Ginny's bed empty and the sun already touching the clouds. I peeled back my blankets and went to brush my teeth when Ron stepped out.

"Good morning," I yawned.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

I nodded, "where is everyone? It's awfully quiet"

"Harry and Jenny left already. Mum went shopping; Dad's at work, George is out with Adrienne, not sure about the others. Ginny might be in the kitchen or out back."

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering how much I'd slept in.

"Noon, at least"

Shocked at how much of the day had passed, I got ready a bit quicker than usual. I slipped on some jean shorts and a lightweight shirt, tying my hair back as I walked down the hall.

"Good morning, Ginny"

"Morning?"

"Right, afternoon," I cracked a smile as I joined her at the counter. She seemed to be making lemonade.

"Sleep well?"

"Better each day. You?" I asked as I took two glasses down from the cupboard.

"Same," she said, thin slices of lime floating in the pitcher as she poured lemonade into the glasses. We walked out the back door and wandered the gardens, the warm sun and conversation making the lemonade taste even sweeter, the lime adding a nice twist to the flavor. We were in the orchard when a gnome popped into view. Ginny grabbed a fallen apple and chucked it at the creature, sending him running the opposite direction.

"We're going to have to de-gnome again, soon"

"Why don't you just charm the fence? It'll keep them out"

"Oh, dad's too fond of them to keep them out completely. I just pretend they are whichever brother is annoying me the most at the time"

"Which brother was it this time?"

Ginny cast her head back and laughed, "That's a good one"

/

Meghan's POV

I hurried through the halls of the infirmary, the injured overpopulating the place, but still finding my way to the front desk. My heart was pounding in my ears, anticipation overwhelming my senses.

"Hello, my name is Meghan and I'm here to see the girl they found in Lestrange's cellar"

"Ah, yes, of course. She's in room 441B, take a right once you reach the fourth floor up those stairs"

"Thank you," I nodded kindly at the woman before weaving my way toward the stairs. When I reached the top, I turned and found myself in a hall less crowded than the previous floors, but each room seemed to be occupied. I reached 441B and took a deep breath before entering, calmly walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I spotted her immediately, lying perfectly still on the white hospital bed. Her mess of curls was dirty and her face spoiled with dirt, contrasting with the white hospital gown she now wore.

"We had to induce her, she was fighting us. It was all we could do," a nurse said, announcing her presence.

"It's her, you were right to call me," I stood there, looking down at her peaceful sleeping face, knowing that it was merely an illusion from her slumber.

"You're welcome to stay, but she won't wake any time soon"

"That's alright, thank you," I said and sat in a chair, holding my hands on the edge of the bed. I was so relieved she was alive— she had been missing for so long that I had assumed the worse, with the war and everything going on. I hadn't the chance to search for her, with the funeral arrangements and Teddy consuming my time. It was all I could do to wait for news, although I had assumed it would be from the coroner's, not Kingsley. I bit down on my thumb to keep from crying, thoughts of my sister flooding back into me. Losing her was enough to bear, and losing her daughter was excruciatingly painful.

Without realizing, I had fallen asleep.

"I was so cold, Aunt Meg," I lifted my sleepy head from my arms to see her vacant eyes. They were different— no longer the mischievous eyes of a child, but the lost ghostly eyes of someone who had seen death.

"You're safe now," I assured her, placing my hand over hers comfortingly.

"He's gone, isn't he?" She stared at the ceiling for a long time, then, without saying anything else.

I kissed her on the forehead, "sleep well, Blaire-bear"

/

Ron's POV

"No."

"_Please_?"

"Absolutely not."

"But I need your help, my shift at the hospital wing starts in five minutes!"

"I don't know anything about babies!"

"It's only for a little while, until Meghan gets back"

"Fine," Jenny grinned and set Teddy in my outstretched arms.

"Thanks, Ron! You're the best!" she said and disapparated. I sighed and looked down at the little squishy creature in my arms.

At that moment, Ginny walked into the house. _Finally! _

"Jenny left Teddy for you, Ginny," I said, trying to pass him off.

"I'm not going to watch him— I've got my own stuff to do."

"But I can't watch him! I don't know what to do"

"And you think I do?"

"Well, yeah. You're a girl"

"That doesn't mean I'm a baby expert! Besides, I've got my own stuff to do."

I watched as she left, my only hope for getting out of this. I sighed, looking down at the little wiggling bundle in my arms. _He seems harmless enough_.

I reached toward him cautiously, curiously. He surprised me when he bit on my finger with his little toothless mouth, but it didn't hurt at all. I smiled a bit, glad that he seemed to be enjoying my finger as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. _At least one of us is happy_.

"You're not as bad as I thought," I said, coming to terms with the situation.

But then it happened.

The smell erupted from the baby so quickly that I felt as if the house needed to be evacuated.

"Bloody hell!"

/

Hermione's POV

I hadn't even gotten six chapters into my book when Ron started making a ruckus in the house. I sighed and shut my book, brushing my knees off as I stood. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw the scene inside. Teddy was lying on the ground while Ron had a laundry clip on his nose and was approaching him with a pair of rubber gloves.

"What do you think you're doing, Ronald?"

"What does it look like? I'm changing Teddy's diaper"

"With kitchen tongs and a towel? I think not," I shook my head and picked up Teddy, taking him to the bathroom, aware that Ron was following me as if I were some sort of unknown specimen.

"Stop staring and get a diaper from the cupboard under the sink"

He put the tongs down and went into the cupboard, pulling out a diaper.

"Since when do we have these?"

"Since your mother had children," I rolled my eyes and began the simple task of changing a diaper. When I wrapped up the dirty diaper, Ron pulled his wand at it.

"I hope you're not planning on blowing it up," I warned.

"Are you kidding? That thing is going where I'll never see or smell it again," he said, and with a flick of his wand, it was gone.

"There, all done," I smiled triumphantly, lifting up the newly changed baby.

"How is it you know how to do everything, Hermione?" Ron asked; relieved the whole thing was over.

/

Jenny's POV

"I'm back—" I stopped in the doorway, the lights were off and Ron was knocked out on the couch. Hermione sat in an armchair beside the fire, happily reading her book. She smiled up at me as I shut the door quietly.

"Teddy tuckered him out?"

She nodded, "Meghan came and got Teddy a couple of hours ago."

"Did she say anything?"

"Not much, but she looked pretty… emotional."

"And Harry?"

"He said they found a girl in Lestrange's cellar, but I didn't get anything past that. He's up on the roof now, if you want to see him"

"Thanks, Hermione. Get some rest"

"I will— good night"

"Night," I said and went for the roof. Harry was up there, but he was asleep.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him. He stirred a little before turning on his side. "You're going to be sore in the morning if you sleep like this," I rolled my eyes.

"But I don't wanna move," he pouted. I laughed, happy that he was in a playful mood. Usually we come up here when we're more melancholy than usual.

"So, did Meghan bring any news?"

"She left? I must have been asleep, sorry"

"That's alright, I'll find out later. We should probably get back inside, though"


	9. Birthday Surprises

Harry's POV

The sun was shining brightly through the window, but Jenny hadn't woken yet. It was mid-August and the weather was pleasantly warm, not a cloud in sight. A perfect fit for this day, really.

"Morning," I said as she stirred. She turned over, her eyes still half-closed, a dreamy smile upon her face.

"Morning"

"Happy birthday," I said and kissed her, her expression one of pleasant surprise. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't, I'm just happy you remembered"

"How could I forget?" I grinned. "Now come on, it's a big day! Who knows what the family's got in store for you?"

"I'm guessing you do"

I smiled coyly; she was right, of course.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing— we're not just going to have supper and exchange gifts like my birthday"

"Hey, I helped make that supper!" she defended.

"And it was the best supper I've had in years," I added quickly. "I just think you'll enjoy what's in store, is all"

"You didn't enjoy your birthday?" She asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows with worry.

"That's not— I mean—" I stuttered, flustered as I tried to straighten out what I had meant.

"I'm just messing with you, Harry," she broke into a grin and giggled. "Now get out of here so I can change!"

I laughed as she swatted me out and shut the door behind me.

"Is she ready yet?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you can't just ask a girl if she's ready!" George said.

"She doesn't know what to get ready for, and if we tell her, she'll know, so no," Hermione informed.

"Well, let's get going before she comes out and sees us all!" Ginny said, ushering them all toward the back of the house. I stood outside Jenny's door, waiting for her to come out. Finally, she came out in a light shirt that fell off her shoulder and some shorts.

"Ready?" I asked, raising my hand for her to take.

"Ready," she said, taking my hand and walking beside me as I led her out back.

I opened the back door, leading her into the back where all of our friends had gathered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Adrienne, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Melanie, Meghan, Teddy, and a few others who had popped in since I had gone in to get Jenny.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted merrily. Jenny's face was paralyzed for a moment, but broke into a wide grin when she registered the fact that they had all gathered for her.

"Thank you!" she said, at a loss for words. I let go of her hand and let her mingle; hugging and reconnecting with loved ones. She went to say hello to Kingsley, first, since he could only stay a short while. Then McGonagall, for she also made it clear she had responsibilities waiting for her. Hagrid was next, and she spent a bit longer with him, laughing and smiling, hugging everyone in sight. I knew she'd be happy, she had wanted to bring everyone together for some time now, but I was surprised to see her crying when she reunited with those she hadn't seen in a while. It was then that I knew I had given her the greatest present of all.

/

Jenny's POV

"Mrs. Weasley! I'm off!"

"Have a good day, dear!"

—and with that I disapparated to the hospital wing.

"Miss Bennett! So glad you're here. Can you go around and check the patients? I have to mix some more potions."

"Right away, Madame Pomfrey," I said, grabbing my uniform and getting to work. I took note of the patients that needed food and medicine while refilling everyone's waters. My conversations mainly composed of "how are you feeling?" and "good morning!" Once I had made my rounds, I went to help mix and administer the potions.

"You can take your break now, Miss Bennett," Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a bit," I said, heading for McGonagall's office. Even with everything that had happened, she still insisted on Floo over apparation. "Albus," I said and entered the spiraling staircase, one of the few surviving cool parts of the castle.

"Ah, good to see you," McGonagall said from behind her desk. She looked buried in paperwork.

"You too, Prof— Headmistress"

She chuckled, "I'm still getting used to it, myself. Come to use my fireplace, I take it?"

"I'll be back, I just want to check something"

She raised a brow, but didn't press further.

St. Mungo's was busy, to say the least. It was clear why they had sent some of the patients to the hospital wing for treatment.

"Excuse me, but a few days ago a girl was checked in here. She was discovered in Bellatrix Lestrange's cellar—"

"Yes, yes. May I ask who is visiting?"

"Jennifer Bennett"

"Ah, Miss Bennett, wonderful to see you. She's on the fourth floor, 441B. If you hit ward 49, you've gone too far"

Luckily, I knew where ward 49 was. It was where Neville's parents were kept.

"Thanks," I said and hurried upstairs. I peeked through the windows until I found her room, entering slowly. She appeared to be asleep, so I sat down at the vacant seat by her bed. Although I hadn't seen her in what seemed like years, the broken girl on the bed before me was no doubt the girl who had tricked me into going to meet me so called father, an act which indirectly led to Sirius' death.

But looking at her now and knowing she had been a prisoner of the most vicious death eater I had ever met… well, it was hard to be mad at her. _But why would she be a prisoner if she were one of them? _I reached forward to turn over her arm for a sign of a dark mark, but the moment I touched her, her eyes shot open, burning into mine.

"You…"

"Blaire?"

I jumped back as she lunged forward at me. Horrified and unsure of what to do, I screamed for help. Within moments, nurses burst into the room. I backed away as they tried to restrain her, disappearing before they had the chance to talk to me. Her screams echoed in my mind, even after she was gone.

/

Hermione's POV

"_Happy birthday, Hermione_," someone jumped on top of me, waking me up with a start. I nearly screamed, but I knew it could only be Jenny. "You'll never guess what I got you!"

"A book?" I said, sitting up rather attentively.

"Nope! I decided to be unpredictable and got you—" she reached into her pocket slowly (for dramatic effect, surely) "—this!"

She pulled out a round lens the size of one of Harry's glasses lenses; only it was secured in silver and hanging from a chain necklace.

"An adverto lens!" I exclaimed, knowing immediately what it was.

"It's enchanted to help you find what you're looking for"

"I could use it when I'm reading for information, so I don't have to read the whole book to find one sentence!"

"Exactly! It also works on other things, like finding something in your bottomless purse," she smiled as I twirled the lens in my fingers.

"Thank you, Jenny!"

"No problem! Now let's get to breakfast, because afterwards we're taking you to the biggest library in London!"

This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	10. A Voice In The Night

Jenny's POV

I waited until after Hermione's birthday to tell them about Blaire. I know I should have told them sooner, but I didn't want to taint Hermione's memory of her birthday. She hardly ever gets birthdays she deserves, and I wanted to make sure she felt special and had a happy memory. I confronted Meghan a few days after.

"Meghan?" I announced my presence while popping into her house.

"Jenny?" she called from another room.

"It's me!" I assured her.

"Just let me put on some tea and I'll be right there"

I twirled around to ease my anxiety, spotting a photo of Teddy and his parents smiling on the mantle. I smiled sadly, turning around, as Meghan's footsteps grew louder.

"I hope it's to your liking," she said, sitting down across from me. I took the tea happily, but didn't drink any. "Is something the matter?"

"I went to St. Mungo's," I said, but it didn't seem to faze her. "I didn't go for work or to visit a friend— I went to see _her_"

"Her?" Meghan asked, although I could see in her eyes that she knew.

"They found Blaire in Lestrange's cellar," I said bluntly.

"They did," Meghan said, sipping her tea, "she was beat up pretty badly, but she's on her way to recovery"

"You know her."

Meghan set down her tea, and I took a sip of mine, knowing she was about to speak.

"As you know, I lost my sister while she was serving as your protector. What you don't know is that she was not simply an Order member on a mission, but she was also a mother who left her daughter in order to protect another. She never regretted her decision, protecting you was always a priority, but imagine how Blaire felt, her mother leaving her lone with her father, someone she never got along with."

"I… I never knew… no wonder she hates me"

"Hate is a strong word—"

"She tricked me into walking straight into a trap, right into the hands of Alaric and the other death eaters. Then my friends followed me, and Sirius _died_—"

"I know what happened," Meghan said, sounding a little choked.

"Well, it's getting late… I'll see you later, Meghan"

/

Ron's POV

"You're bloody joking," I said in disbelief.

"I'm not— she attacked me," Jenny said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry asked.

"Everything's been so good lately, I didn't want to worry anyone," she answered sheepishly.

"We can't keep these things from each other— no secrets. Agreed?" Hermione said, looking us all in the eye.

"Agreed," we all said in unison.

"Now, tell us what happened," Harry said.

"Well, I went to visit during one of my breaks and she was out cold when I got there, but then she opened her eyes and lunged at me. She recognized me, I could tell from the look in her eyes. She looked lost and broken, but she seemed to know one thing for sure"

"That she wanted to wring your neck?" I asked.

"Yes, to put it bluntly."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"She blames me for her mother's death"

"What? Why would she—" Harry began, but Jenny answered before he could finish.

"She's Karen's daughter— and Meghan's niece"

"_What?_"

"That makes sense!" Hermione exclaimed.

"_How in the bloody hell_ does that make any sense, Hermione?"

"Why she hates Jenny— she resents her— she blames her for Karen's death, for taking her mother away from her all those years. She basically lost her childhood because of Jenny. Her childhood must have been horribly lonely"

"Or she's just a rotten Slytherin who has it out for her"

"_Or_ she developed psychological issues due to childhood trauma," Hermione reasoned. Honestly, she makes everything complicated. Why does she always have to make everything so complex? Life is easier in black and white.

/

Harry's POV

"_Happy Birthday!_" We all shouted together before I sealed the letter and tied it to Ebony's leg. "Take it to McGonagall at Hogwarts," Jenny said and stroked the feathers on her head. She hooted and flew off, disappearing into the sky.

Later that day, Ebony returned with a letter from McGonagall. She reminded me of Hedwig, and I could almost pretend she was her, which gave a sense of normalcy and nostalgia that made me miss my loyal owl. She had been with me ever since the beginning of all of this and she was with me until the end. Magic had always been in my life, but she was there during the roughest parts when no one else was. During the summers when I was stuck at the Dursleys' she was there with me when my friends couldn't. I gave her a treat and took the letter from her leg, enjoying the owl's company as I read the letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Thank you for the birthday wishes, I've placed your card on the mantle in my office. Things are going well at Hogwarts, cleanup is coming along steadily and we're recovering better than expected. We'll be up and running for the coming term as planned, for those of you who wish to return. I also wanted to let you know that all charges previously held against Severus Snape have been dropped and he is now respected, under Kingsley's leadership, in spite of his past. _

_PS— I'm sorry for the formal opening— I didn't want to guess incorrectly as to who sent the card, although I have my suspicions. _

_Best,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"McGonagall?" Hermione asked, entering the room to hear it.

"Yeah, she wrote back. Let's get everyone here so they can hear the news," I said, heading for the stairs to gather the Weasley boys while Hermione went to find the girls.

/

Jenny's POV

I was taking a stroll through the orchard, following a particularly quirky little gnome, when a rustling behind the trees stopped me. I assumed it was another gnome, until I realized a dark human figure in the shadows. I immediately pulled my wand on them, bringing light to the intruder's face.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, facing the last person I thought I'd ever see again.

"I had to see you. I had to know. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Blaire… is she…?" I looked into his worn and worried eyes, decided he was no threat to me, and lowered my wand.

"She's alive. She was found in Bellatrix Lestrange's cellar," I began, but he had already begun spilling with questions.

"Is she alright? She's alive, but how is she?"

"She's in St. Mungo's," I said sympathetically, realizing just how distraught he was, "She was under a lot of… duress when she was there." I couldn't bring myself to tell him that she had been tortured into madness.

"Has she said anything? How long do they think she'll be there?"

"I'm not sure… she hasn't said much, and when she did, I couldn't make much sense of it." I looked away, finding it difficult to look into his eyes for too long. "Were you close to her?"

"More than anyone"

"I always assumed Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Blaire may not show it, but she would do anything for me— And I'm afraid that's exactly what happened."

"_Jenny!"_ Hermione's voice called from the house.

"I have to go— can you meet me here tomorrow night?" I asked, starting for the house. Draco reached out a hand and wrapped it around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"If anyone finds out I was here—"

"I won't tell, I promise."


	11. The Granger's Reunion

Hermione's POV

"_Jenny!"_ I called for a second time, standing just outside of the house. I was about to give up when Jenny stepped into view from behind a tree. "There you are! Why were you back there?"

"I was just clearing my head and mindlessly following a gnome. Good thing you called me, really, or I might've found myself in Surrey!"

I laughed and walked out to meet her in the garden. _Only you, Jenny._

"McGonagall wrote back," I said as we headed inside.

"What did she say?"

"Well, that's why I came to get you. Harry is going to read the letter to everyone."

"There you are! Where were you?" George asked.

"Just taking a walk. I hear McGonagall wrote back— let's hear it!"

As Harry read the letter, I began to zone out, becoming deep in thought about my parents. The war had been over for a few months now and things had settled down, maybe I could go get them soon. But how was I supposed to tell them that they are actually Mr. and Mrs. Granger and not Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins— that they have a daughter— that they are parents of a witch? A witch who wiped their memory in order to protect them from an evil wizard and his followers that had tried to kill her on several occasions?

"Hermione?" Jenny asked, looking at me with a concerned look. I blinked and looked around, noticing that they were all looking intensely at me.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked after I failed to break the silence.

"My parents— they're still in Australia living as Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins," I said, reminding them of my situation. Jenny's eyes softened into a smile.

"I think it's about time Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins meet their daughter."

/

Jenny's POV

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I all talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about going to Australia and came to the conclusion that we would leave in two days and be prepared to stay for at least a week. We didn't know what we would be dealing with when we got there or how breaking the news would go. Not to mention we had to find Hermione's parents in the first place. Hermione said she had a good idea of where they went, for they always talked about a certain property they always dreamed of buying.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," I assured her as she packed her purse for the trip.

"It's just— I'll be turning their whole life upside down, Jenny. They're living the dream right now— no children, dream jobs, living in a beach house in Australia…"

"Hermione, there is nothing more important to them than having you as a daughter," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Thanks, Jenny, but I'd be throwing a lot at them. Their life must be so easy right now, and once I tell them they'll be…"

"Once they realize they have you, they won't want their new life, Hermione. All of this magic is worth the crazy life that comes with it!"

"Is it?" she asked, looking up at me. "Jenny, if it weren't for magic—"

"—my mom would be alive. I know." I took a deep breath, not about to say I'd choose anything over my mother. "And there is nothing more important than family, Hermione— nothing stronger than a mother's love. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't give just to be with the people I love. Harry and I, we don't have parents like you do. You have something worth more than all the galleons in Gringotts, Hermione. That's why we have to go. That's why _you_ have to go."

Hermione turned and gave me a hug that seemed to last forever. Alas, it only lasted until Ron walked into the room and I decided to let them be alone. It was almost nightfall, anyway. It was time to meet Draco.

I walked out back and deep into the orchard, taking a turn into the shadows beneath the trees when the moonlight hit a certain blonde figure who looked even more stressed than before.

"Why do you only come here at night, Draco? You are no enemy of ours," I said kindly. He looked like he could use a hot meal.

"I told you, I can't be seen. If we're caught by the Ministry, it'll mean the kiss for my father."

"The kiss?"

"The dementor's kiss— they'll suck out his _soul_."

Part of me wanted to say he deserves it. He does, really, but then Draco…

"You would be arrested, too, wouldn't you?"

Draco's eyes fell to his forearm, now covered with his sleeve, but the both of us knew of the dark mark's presence beneath it, causing both of us to fall silent for some time.

"You don't deserve it," I finally said, causing him to look up at me. "The kiss. You don't deserve the kiss."

"Try telling that to all of the people I've hurt."

"They forgave Snape and he killed Dumbledore. They can forgive you, too," I said softly. True as this was, I doubt it convinced him of anything. "He's been cleared of all charges. I suspect they'll have a proper memorial for him, now that he's respected." I could tell from his expression that he was ill informed on this topic. "Snape was on our side the entire time— feeding certain information to Voldemort while keeping Dumbledore informed on everything."

"But he killed him," Draco's brow furrowed.

"He was already dying, thanks to this cursed ring."

"But why—"

"Snape was in love with Lily, Harry's mom, long after she passed. It was his love and his guilt over her death that drove his decisions and loyalty up until the very end."

"Guilt? You mean he had something to do with her death?"

"He told Voldemort part of the prophecy about Harry, which made him go after the Potters. She sacrificed herself for Harry. Just like my mother did for me."

/

Ron's POV

"Don't forget extra socks!" Mum said, worrying about me as always.

"I'm fine, mum," I said, although I didn't really know. Hermione did all of my packing into her purse. It was sort of a habit, now, but if she wants to it's fine with me.

"Where are the girls?" Harry asked, noticing their absence.

"Still packing, I suppose," I shrugged. I was about to go get them, when they emerged from their room and into the livingroom. "Hey," I said, trying to gauge how Hermione was feeling. It was a big day for her. When she didn't say anything, I put my arm around her. Jenny took Harry's hand and offered me her other one, which I took. We spiraled into the vortex between the planes, apparating to the address of Wendell and Monica Wilkins in Australia. We stopped in front of the door and I gave Hermione a hug, holding her against me and stroking her soft bushy hair.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. I'll be right by your side the whole time," I promised.

"Thank you Ron, you don't know how much that means to me," she said, mustering her courage into a smile. She took a deep breath and pressed her finger to the doorbell. After a moment, a woman who looked to be in her late forties answered the door. She had the same bushy brown hair, kind looking face, and smile just like Hermione's.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said politely, although she was taken by surprise not only by four young strangers on her doorstep, but by Hermione, who drew her wand and pointed it at her, reciting a long incantation. I watched as her mother's eyes showed a spectrum of emotions before finally focusing on her daughter.

"Hermione?" she croaked.

"Can we come in, mum?" Hermione asked. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes, and opened the door fully. Instead of walking in, however, Hermione leapt into her mother's arms. After a good minute or so, we went inside and sat down in the livingroom. The four of us sat on the couch while Hermione's mum went to make some tea. Hermione sat between Jenny and I, becoming quite teary as we awaited her mother's return.

/

Hermione's POV

When mum walked in, her hands were shaking as she carried the tray with the tea. Jenny leapt to her feet and placed her hands tenderly under the tray.

"Thank you—"

"Jenny," she finished.

"Right, Jenny. Sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

"It's alright, Mrs. Granger," Jenny said, lowering the tray to the table between us. Mrs. Granger sat down across from us, closing her eyes and letting the sound of her name ring in her ears.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's on his way. I called him while I was in the kitchen," mum replied, her voice still a bit shaky. Her eyes were closed as she sat, still as a statue. I hadn't seen her in a year— I wanted to look in her eyes again.

"Mum?" I asked. Her lip began to tremble and she began to weep openly. I rose from my seat and went over to her, joining her in crying as well as in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Mum," I trembled.

"I'm so glad you came back," she said, stroking my hair. "I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too, Mum," I cried; glad to be surrounded by her warmth again. The clanking of a teacup against a plate reminded me that my friends were still sitting behind us. I turned to see that my dad had arrived.

"Dear, come sit down," mum said as he walked over looking absolutely perplexed at the situation he had come home to. Once he sat, I pulled out my wand and recited the incantation. I watched a range of emotions cross his face before finally settling on shock.

"Her— _Hermione_?"

"Yes, dad," I said with a smile.

"_Hermione!_" He said again, his brow furrowing in anger. "I told you not to cast that spell! You deliberately disobeyed us!"

"I did it to protect you," I said quickly, "you don't understand how serious the situation was."

"Perhaps I can help," Jenny said. For the first time, he seemed to truly notice their presence.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Ron, Jenny, and Harry."

"Hermione's friends from Hogwarts," she said, "sorry that you have to see me like this." Mum wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"We understand, Mrs. Granger," Ron said.

"It's a lot to take in, and you've missed a lot," Harry added.

"That's why we've brought this," Jenny said, pulling the shrunken pensieve from her mokeskin pouch. "It's a pensieve. It allows you to view memories from someone's past. We can show you everything that happened while you were here."

"Well, not everything," I said, recalling a few moments I did not want them to experience, "but enough."

They agreed to this method of explanation and Jenny put the pensieve on the table between us and enlargened it so we could all put out hands in. Soon the six of us were in a memory of Ron comforting me after wiping my parents memories so that they could see how difficult it was for me to do so. Then we skipped to the wedding and our escape from the death eaters. On the stories went, from the forest to Gringotts to Malfoy Manor. The memories of Bellatrix torturing me, however, were through Ron's point of view, for I didn't want them to experience it first hand, nor did I want them to have to watch me being tortured. They were suffering enough just from hearing my screams as Ron and Harry ran to my rescue. We watched as Ron and I left Harry and Jenny and how he had stayed by my side as we searched for them. We showed them parts of the battle at Hogwarts and, finally, of Harry defeating Voldemort.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled out of the pensieve.

"If I had known how dangerous it would be…" mum trailed off.

"It would have been safer to have kept you from magic," dad said firmly. His expression softened, however, when he looked at me. "But we couldn't have kept you from it even if we had tied you down."

"We are so proud to have you as a daughter, Hermione," mum said. I sniffed and went in for a hug, in which they both returned.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" dad exclaimed.

"Don't think you're getting away with this, though," mum added. "You took away a year of our lives and ran off straight into the face of danger without our consent."

"I'll take any punishment— I'm just glad we're together again," I said, still emotional, but my words came out clear and strong.


End file.
